


Peter Meets Steve

by MelodicRunes



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Gen, Irondad, No Beta, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, We Die Like Men, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicRunes/pseuds/MelodicRunes
Summary: "Running into Captain America in the gym; definitely not Peter’s fault. Punching him in the jaw, that was 100% on Peter."Or Peter meets Steve for the first time since Germany and isn't too happy about it.





	Peter Meets Steve

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on ao3, and my first post in general for a long time. Reviews are appreciated. Please be nice? 
> 
> In this fic, Tony adopted Peter after May died.

Peter and Tony had sat down for dinner fifteen minutes ago. And for fifteen minutes, Tony hadn’t spoken a word, which was very unusual especially when it was just the two of them. Peter wracked his brain trying to think of something he’d done to make Tony mad, but he couldn’t think of anything. He’d been home by curfew every night for almost a month straight. He’d always kept his phone on him and turned on. It couldn’t be his grades because it was the middle of the summer. Peter finally gave up, put his fork down, and looked up at Tony.

“Did I...have I...a-are you...mad at me,” Peter stumbled over his words.

Tony choked on his water and coughed. “What? No! What makes you say that?”

“We sat down for dinner almost twenty minutes ago and you haven’t said a word since.”

Tony paused, his fork halfway to his mouth. He sighed, put it down, and rubbed his hands over his eyes. “It’s not you, Pete,” he said, suddenly very tired.

“Then what is it? You can tell me. I’m not a child.”

Tony smirked. “I know you’re not, kiddo.” He sighed again and looked Peter square in the eyes. “The...others are moving back in.”

Peter’s heart skipped a beat.

“O...ok…”

“They each have their own floor like we have the penthouse suite. So nobody will bother you. Us.”

“When,” Peter asked.

“Next week.”

After another long pause, they resumed their dinner in silence, each too wrapped up in their own thoughts to notice the other.

Peter stayed out of the way while Tony orchestrated the move in. Not that there was much to move in. The others were coming back after being on the run. But still, Tony insisted Peter lay low. While Tony had told Steve about the adoption, he hadn’t told the super soldier anything else. None of the returning Avengers knew Peter was Spider-Man.

It worked for almost two weeks, laying low. And if truth be told, it wasn’t Peter’s fault that he and his Dad happened to run into Captain America in the gym.  
“Oh,” said Steve, surprised to see the father and son sparring. “Sorry. I didn’t realize anyone was down here.”

“It’s fine,” Tony said as he retracted the gauntlets and helmet of his training suit. It wasn’t a full suit and was built to be much lighter for quick sparring matches.

Tony grabbed a bottle of water and tossed one to Peter who caught it deftly.

“Is this…,” Steve questioned as he took a few tentative steps into the room.

“Steve, meet Peter. Peter, Captain America.”

Peter took a step or two in front of Tony towards Steve’s outstretched hand.

Running into Captain America in the gym; definitely not Peter’s fault. Punching him in the jaw, that was 100% on Peter.

The enhanced teen acted without thought. He moved so quickly that neither man had a chance to stop it. Peter’s right fist connected with Steve’s jaw with the full force of a freight train. Steve fell to the ground in surprise while Tony tried to grab the kid from behind. Peter heard faint calls of his name, but nothing registered as he reared back to punch Steve again.

All he could think about was Tony. Tony, injured and bleeding. Tony, limping back to the hotel in Berlin. Tony, with a broken suit and a crushed arc reactor. Tony, nearly hypothermic from Siberia. Tony, not sleeping now because of nightmares. Tony, his mentor then, his father now, almost taken from him before the two had the chance to get to know each other.

“You could’ve killed him,” Peter growled in a very unPeter-like voice. He continued to rain down punches, Steve doing his best not to hurt the kid.

Tony’s brain finally got over the shock of seeing Peter _deck_ Captain America, and he joined the fray. He quickly activated the gauntlets and hurled Peter off of Steve. Tony tossed the kid toward the nearest wall where Peter stuck, much to Steve’s surprise.

“Get down,” Tony ordered.

Peter obeyed, panting and angry.

“Go to your room.”

Peter looked ready to fight, but Tony cut him off with a glare.

“Nuh uh. _Go._ Clean up and cool off.”

Peter huffed, but grabbed his water bottle and left. Once he was on the elevator, Tony and Steve turned to each other.

“You adopted _Spider-Man_?”

Tony sighed. “I adopted Spider-Man.” He reached out a hand to help Steve up. “And he’s normally not like this. At all. I didn’t know he could get that angry.”

Steve reached up a hand to wipe the blood off his nose. “He had a point, though. Can’t say I didn’t deserve that.”

“Listen, Capsicle, we’ve been through this. We were both wrong.”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t see it that way.”

“I’ll talk to him. He’ll come around. You know, I think you’re one of his favorites, besides the obvious favorite of course.”

Steve chuckled as they headed to the elevator.

Tony walked by the kid’s room and heard the distant sounds of running water.

 _Good. He still listens to me_ , Tony thought. He turned and went in search of his own shower. He wanted to give the kid some time to cool off...and to figure out what to say to him. _Lecture him? How can I lecture him when I wanted to do the same thing? What was the kid **thinking**? Did Berlin teach him **nothing** about Cap?_

Once out of the shower, Tony made his way to the kitchen to make a few sandwiches. A normal teenaged boy was hungry enough; an enhanced one was ravenous. He also grabbed an ice pack, remembering how his hand felt after the first time he’d sparred with Steve. Gifts in hand, Tony padded down the hallway to Peter’s room and knocked gently.

“Pete?”

The door swung open easily and revealed Peter leaned up against the headboard, his legs stretched out. He cradled his right hand. Peter didn’t look up as Tony entered and placed the plate of sandwiches on the bedside table.

“Mind if I join you,” Tony asked as he, too, sat on the bed and leaned against the headboard, legs outstretched.

Peter continued to stare down at his bruised and probably broken, hand now covered with the ice pack. Tony stared at Peter. After a solid three minutes of silence, Tony gave up.

“Ok. I can’t take this anymore. Spill the beans, kid. What’s up? Why’d you deck Captain America?”

Tony wasn’t sure what answer he was expecting, something snarky and fully of teenager sass. He wasn’t prepared for Peter’s answer.

“You could’ve died,” Peter said quietly, not looking up.

Tony blinked in response. “I’m sorry. What?”

“In Siberia,” Peter continued a little louder. “You could’ve died. And then you wouldn’t be my Dad. And I’d be all alone all over again and-” He was cut off as Tony pulled him into a hug.

“Oh, kid.” Tony felt the teen shake with repressed tears.

“I know we didn’t really know each other back then, but you don’t know what it was like when you came back,” Peter mumbled into Tony’s chest. “Seeing Iron Man beat up like that, i-it was...scary. A-and now we’re...and you’re...my _Dad_.” Peter sniffled. “I know I wasn’t thinking. I was just so angry. How could he do that to you? He was your friend! And he left you to die!”

Tony ran his hands through Peter’s hair. “I’m not gonna lie, Pete, we’re still working out some things, me and the others. Especially me and Steve. But one thing we’ve agreed on is this: we were both wrong about some things. And beating the shit out of each other is one of them.”

“But...he...you could’ve died!”

“I remember. I was there. It hurt like hell!”

Peter was quiet for a long moment, mulling (or pouting, Tony couldn’t be sure).

“I’m not saying you have to like him. I’m asking you to try not punching him in the face so often. He’s kinda the default leader of the team. Can you give him a chance...for me?”

Peter huffed. “I’ll try,” he mumbled, clearly not pleased.

“Good,” Tony said as he sat up straighter. “And now you go apologize.”

“What?! He’s _Captain freaking America_! Ho-how do you apologize to _Captain freaking America_?”

“With honesty and patriotism. Now come on.” Tony stood and clapped his hands. Peter still hadn’t moved.

“FRI, where’s the Cap?”

“He’s in his suite, Boss.”

“Excellent. Let him know we’re stopping by for a visit.”

Peter groaned as Tony grabbed his shoulder and steered him out of the room. Once in the elevator, Peter tried every excuse he could think of to get out of facing Steve again.

“Wh-what do I say? He-he’s freaking Captain America?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “You say something like, ‘Mr. Freaking-Captain-America, I’m sorry for punching you in the face.”

“But-” The elevator dinged and the doors opened to Steve’s suite. The layout was very similar to Tony and Peter’s floor, but the furnishings were drastically different. Everything was old, antique, and very...homey.

“Where is he, Fri?”

“Captain Rogers is in the library, boss.”

Without taking his hand off of Peter’s shoulder, Tony steered them down to the library. Peter stopped in the open doorway, fidgeting, and looking everywhere except at Steve who sat by the window with a sketchbook in his lap. Tony pushed him forward and leaned himself up against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Steve hid a smirk at how very dad-like Tony looked.

Peter glared at Tony, who glared back and motioned for the kid to speak. “Uh...Mr. Captain America, sir...uh...I-I’m sorry for uh...punching you,” Peter mumbled.

“And,” Tony motioned for him to continue. Peter turned to stare him as a blush rose on his cheeks.

“A-and...it uh...won’t happen again,” Peter finished, still mumbling.

He shot Tony another glare but stopped as Steve stood to face them. Peter tensed, muscles taut, and his good hand made a fist by his side. Steve moved slowly across the room to join the father and son; Peter unknowingly stepped in between Steve and his Dad.

“It’s alright, son,” Steve said with a small smile. He held out his hand toward Peter. “And it’s Steve.”

“P-Peter,” Peter replied and shook the offered hand.


End file.
